The Lion and the Phoenix
by cheza is me
Summary: Bella's secret is about to be exposed. how will Edward deal with the fact that Bella is actually Harry potter a 14 year old wizard? How will Hogwarts deal with Harrys new vampire boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello and thanks for clicking on my story! I hope you enjoy it 3 the idea for this one came to me in a z really powerful dream. Theirs allot more to it so keep an eye out for future chapters!

summery: Bella's secret is about to be exposed. how will Edward deal with the fact that Bella is actually Harry potter a 14 year old wizard? How will Hogwarts deal with Harrys new vampire boyfriend?

* * *

><p>The Lion and the Phoenix<p>

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella H.P. Swan and today is the day that everything changes. For today is the day that I turn 18 years old. Many would think that this day only means that my status from child to adult changes. Oh how wrong they are. For me this day means so much more.

"i don't want any presents and I don't want a party Edward" I told the love of my life.

He thought I was just being modest and shy. He couldn't even began to understand that this was NOT a day for celebration. This was a day of departure and agony.

For today I leave my life as bella and return to my destiny.

"Don't worry Bella" he said as he leaned down to give me a kiss on the forehead. Oh how I would miss those lips.

"everything will be fine. Alice assured me" his voice was like liquid velvet pouring through my ear. Oh how I would miss his voice.

It was times like this that I was glad that I learned _Occlumency_ to keep others from reading my mind.

How could I explain to my boyfriend that by the end of the night I would be a different person?

"babe, just let me go home and tell charlie I will be out late" I told him in my high clear voice.

"ok. I'll drop you off in my volvo." his smile was clueless and adorable.

On the ride 'home' I contemplated how I got here. How I arrived in Forks and fell in love.

It was only 3 short years ago that my life as a hogwarts student had started. Back then I was known only As harry. The boy who lived. I was the savior of the wizarding world who didn't even know it till I talked to the gentle giant Hagrid.

You see, for the first 11 years of my life I grew up with my uncle and aunt the Dursleys In London. They were horrible ppl who hated me and never once shown me any kind of love. Even my cousin was a bully and jock.

But that all changed when I got my letter of acceptance to go to Hogwarts.

It was then that I learned the truth of my parents and the magic coursing thugh my blood.

But at the end of my first year Dumbldore noticed that my life was In great danger and so he along with the high order of the phoenix preformed an ancient and dangerous spell that would transform me into another person. A person not on the hit list of a crazy dead wizard who didn't know how to stay in the grave.

And so on that Day I was reborn as Bella Swan a teenage girl.

I have to admit it took some time getting use to it. But Renee and Charlie, two order members who would be in charge of my safety while hiding in America, helped me through it.

But then something no one could pf predicted happened.

I fell in love with a vampire.

Edward was in many way everything I never knew I needed. He complete me.

But now as I turn 18, or more precisely, 14, the magic was wherein off and when the clock strikes midnight the magic would where off and Edward would for the first time be aware that I was Not Bella, But harry.

I concluded my thought by the time we arrived in the drive way, charlies police cruiser pared out front.

I ran inside to find my foster father

"charlie?" I yelled out

"yeah my lil phoenix?" he replied using the nick name he used for me.

"i know you said that I shouldn't, but. . . Im spending the night with Edward and his family"

Charlie looked at me in confusion.

"but, the spell.. . It will where off! You'll change!" he yelled

"I know. But. I want to be with them in the end." I started to cry. Charlie stood up and hugged me, holding me close

"Ok Harry." he whispered saying my real name

"thanks" I hugged him back and then ran out to Edward who was playing with the radio in his car

"well, I guess its party time!" I said as I jumped in beside him.

after all the gifts were given and the cake was eaten we were all sitting around the front room chatting and discussing our lives. Of course I stayed mostly quiet. The Cullens had so much more to say then I did (having lived for hundreds of years). Before we knew it it was 11:59.

Edward sat beside me, holding me close.

Alice and jasper sat across from us in a gentle Embrace while Rose and emm sat next to them.

"everyone. ." I stood up and face my adoptive family.

"im sorry for whats about to happen. . .But Im not who you think I am."

Edward looked confused

"Bells. . ." he said in a loving tone

"that's just it darling... im not bella. Not really. Im Harry" my voice was breaking

"your not hairy, trust me, now Emmett, hes hairy!" Edward laughed, mistaking my words.

"Not hairy, Edward. Harry. Harry Potter. That's my real name" By the time my last word was spoken it was midnight and the magic that held me was begging to wear off.

It stared out as a soft glow slowly shining from the tips of my fingers, but before anyone could react my whole body was covered in blinding light

"Bella!" they all scared.

"its all right" I said in a eery voice that was neither male or female.

"I'm all right." by the time my last word was spoken the magic was completely gone and I stood before them in my true form.

My hair was jet black and straight. My eyes a emerald green. My pale skin even whiter then when I was Bella.

"this is who I truly am. Im sorry for lieing to you."

everyone stared at me in shock and surprise.

Carlisle was the first to speak "your of magic blood." it was a statement not a question.

"yes" I said in my now deep voice.

"My name is harry Potter, and I'm actually 14 years old. I came here in hiding from a evil wizard who killed my parents."

Edward stood up and walked closer to me. He reached out and lightly stroked my cheek.

" it doesn't matter your age, your gender, or your appearance. I will ALWAYS love you my little lamb" and with that he leaned down and engulfed me in a earth shattering kiss. His toung lapping at mine.

Before I even knew what was happing the room was filled with clapping.

"you will always be a member of our family Harry!" Esme and Alice said in unison.

"thank you" I said breaking the kiss with Edward. Looking around to the family I had acquired.

Thank you.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! please review! i read and reply each and every one!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:omg thanks for all the favs! i love you guys. a little disappointing that not very many reviewed.

* * *

><p>The Lion and the Pheonix<p>

chapter 2

I awoke the next morning to find Edward still by my side

"hello beautiful" he whispered softly as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "You know, I think I prefer your true form over the one I've come to know. Your eyes are beautiful"

I felt my chest tighten in love. How could I be so lucky to have such a wonderful man?

"not as beautiful as yours" I replied to him smiling, snuggling deeper in to my warm covers.

Later that morning as I sat down at the table eating some dunkaroos. I went over the plan of action with Charlie and Edward.

As soon as he arrived, Edward and I would travel with Dumbledore back to England and to Hogwarts.

"ive never been to a magic school, this should be fun" Edward seemed optimistic about the whole thing, and yet again I felt my self fill with love for the man before me.

"oh! When we get their I cant wait for you to meet my friends! Theirs Ron, and Herminoe the best mates you could ever have!" I said throwing my arms up in to the air.

"Oh! And you can meet that prat Draco malfoy! I wonder if hes still such a douche" I couldn't contain my excitement and laughter.

We decided last night that Edward would return with me back to Hogwarts. The thought of being seperated from him just hurt to deeply. The rest of the Cullens wanted to tag along as well but we decided that introducing one vampire to my friends and class mates would be trouble enough.

All of a sudden our morning meeting was disturbed by a loud pop and the appearance of a robe clad old man with a very long beard.

"Ahh, Harry my boy, it has been in my very humble opinion, to long." his voice was low and kind.

"Professor!" I jumped up from my seat and hugged Dumbledore.

"I have missed you as well" the headmaster said as he rested his hand upon my head, ruffling my hair.

"and who might this be?" he said looking over to the pale god I had the privlage to call me boyfriend.

"Its been a long time Albus" Edward said as he stood up and and clasped the old mans hand. A smirk playing on his mouth.

Dumbledore met Edwards shake.

"ahh. Eddy I can honestly say I never imaged seeing you again in this life time" Albus said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Eddy?" I asked in confusion

"that is the name he donned on me very many years ago." edward said with a coy smile

"back then I much younger and with much less white hair and beard" The professor said

"i miss your ginger hair" Eward said

"I can see you have kept yours. I see vamprism has its perks after all." If I didnt know any better I would swear the headmaster was flirting.

"but I am curious as to why you are here?" asked albus

"he's my boyfriend." I stated defensively, grabbing and holding Edwards hand, rubbing small circles in to his palm.

"how interesting. Well it seems I owe you an explanation my dear Harry. When I was still a young man I had the privilege to meet an extraordinary doctor and his son. The man you see before you now. We had a summer of fun, but that time is long past." and with that he took me by the shoulders and looked be square in the eye.

"all that aside, terrible things have happened since you went in to hiding harry. The dark lord is back. He broke out all of his death eaters from azkaban. His minions are all over the country. I would say that its safer for you to stay in America but im afraid I must be selfish and ask you back to Hogwarts. We all miss you my boy. Except for all those who we have lost. Poor Ginny was lost to us when Tom Riddle came back and unleashed the chamber of secrets."

would be lieing if I said his word didnt terrify me. But I couldn't leave my friend to fend for themselves. I may have only known them for one year, a few years ago, but they were everything to me.

"With Merlin as my witness I will face Voldemort and defeat this evil. With my boyfriend by myside anything is possible" my voice was stern as I held Edwardo hand

"thank you baby" Edward said to me in his sexy voice.

"its my duty. Im the boy who lived."

and with that a new adventured began.

* * *

><p>hadrianlopez1: thank you! and of course im gonna continue!<p> 


End file.
